tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Drake Stilton
Drake Stilton (born 1973) is a supporting character in The IT Files. The orphaned son of Richard Stilton's brother, Drake took the alias of No Name while living in New York as a teenager. Drake later was found by Richard and made a lieutenant in his organization Ouroboros. Biography Drake's parents died in New York during a car crash when he was six which he himself was also involved in. Recovering before rescue crews arrived, Drake ran from the accident and was soon taken in by a group of con men and women. Dubbed 'No Name' due to accident-caused amnesia, Drake was raised and educated by the group. By the age of eight No Name was pulling cons with the group all over the city, frequently using the aliases 'Bruce Wayne' and 'Ben Franklin.' By the time he was twenty Drake's memories had finally returned but he'd long since moved on from his old life, resigning himself to being a con man. Richard Stilton, upon moving the Stilton Corporation headquarters to New York, took it upon himself to find the long-missing Drake, who was initially presumed dead with his parents in the fatal crash. Richard and Drake met and it was decided that Drake would serve him best if he kept his identity a secret, still going by No Name and, when in public, being referred to as 'Bruce Franklin.' one role Drake frequently took was that of a hidden aide to his cousin Maris Stilton, a job which proved difficult but rewarding. Eventually when Ouroboros was formed Drake became the face of the organization, making everyone recruited think they worked for him. No Name also worked personally with Xavier Alberic when Club Mannequin was open and personally recruited several other members of the secret society. A common alias Drake assumed was Roch Chevalier, utilizing a honed French accent, but after being arrested by the ITEA he dropped the name. Eventually when it came time to execute Richard's final plan Drake personally rescued Tamaya Qillaq from Hong Kong, the two even having a brief physical relationship, and also kidnapped Erika Stone and Ingrid Stone. Drake worked with Derek Grisham to defend Richard when the ITEA invaded their hideout but while he delayed them enough Richard was killed by the Immortality Gate. Drake was sent to prison in the United States along with Derek and several other members of Ouroboros, his real name once again kept secret as he was listed as 'John Doe.' Personal Information * Current Age: 36 * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 178 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Attica, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Richard Stilton, Uncle * Maris Stilton, Cousin Friends * Patricia Mero, also co-worker * Xavier Alberic, also co-worker * Sarah Hardy, also co-worker * Tamaya Qillaq, also co-worker * Derek Grisham, also co-worker Appearances * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Erika's Bloodline * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Drake is physically based on actor/voice actor Nolan North, his first name being based on the hero from the Uncharted series, whom he voices. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Ouroboros